Sunrise café
by osslou
Summary: In the midst of the fall, Ino and Hinata stumble upon a small café that had just recently opened. AU.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, period.

* * *

><p>It was just too cold outside to be October. The temperatures had already found their way down into the forties and the sudden change from temperatures as high as 80s to the bone chilling cold was almost horrific. Not to mention the light rain that just wouldn't stop. It was about the fourth day now, and it continued to fall at a steady pace. With this weather, everything seemed gloomy but with the start of fall break, a young girl sought this as an opportunity to go out of her way and walk around the town to run some errands she had neglected over the past few weeks.<p>

Wrapping her huge knitted beige scarf over her shoulder for the umpteenth time, she huffed and watched as the heat escaped her nose and mouth. She had prepared for the weather today with precision, and even brought a large umbrella to shield herself from the current mist coming down. However, it seemed that the temperature was still dropping and she just didn't know what she was thinking when she stepped out of the house today.

"Oi, Hinata is that you?"

The girl addressed jumped and tried to slow her heart rate, before she turned around to face the person who called her.

"_Hinataaaaa_, what are you doing out here today? It's freezing cold?"

The girl, Hinata, turned around to come face-to-face with a tall platinum blonde girl around her age. She had dazzling green eyes, which were dull in comparison to her fiery personality. She wasn't as heavily dressed as Hinata either. She wore a thin royal purple fleece jacket and a hot pink scarf. Her head was uncovered, but for some reason she didn't seem to bother her. Hinata wondered if she was already getting use to this cold weather, even though it was such a sudden change…

"Oh hey, Ino, aren't you cold?" Hinata inadvertently clenched her coat with her free hand, as the wind picked up.

"Me?" Ino laughed, smiling with her eyes. "I'm very adaptable to weather, so not really."

Hinata stared at her with awe, wishing that she could adapt as quickly as Ino had to this weather. It was a pain in the buttocks to haul all of her winter clothes from storage when it seemed like this weather would never cease.

"…but what are you up to today?"

Hinata looked at Ino and smiled, "Oh you k-know just running some errands."

, "Well, that's stupid." She said flatly.

Hinata frowned and Ino continued on.

"Why don't you hang out with me today?" She rocked back and forth on her heels as she said this. She seemed more energetic than usual and Hinata was uncertain how to answer her question. Maybe she could put off her errands for just one more day? She wasn't quite in the mood to do them now in this weather, and Ino did seem to genuinely what her to accompany her today. Then again her errands had been put off for a good amount of time already…She wasn't sure of what to do, she looked to Ino and saw her face had grown tired and she was impatiently waiting for Hinata to answer her. Hinata nervously bit her lip, and directed her eyes towards the ground beneath her, and went over her choices once more.

Her thoughts were stopped when she felt a warm hand encircle her wrist and her head shot up to look directly into bright green eyes.

"Fuck it, c'mon already!" She whined. "You're coming with me, and I'm buying you a hot chocolate."

Hinata did not complain, for the promise of a free cup of hot chocolate was all too good to be true on this cold and miserable day. Really, she didn't need to run any errands today; nope, not at all. She should just focus on hanging out with Ino and having a good time. Hinata smiled and let Ino dragged her down the many roads that lead to the café that was all too familiar to both of them.

The café, in which they were headed to, was a small one named Petite Dejeuner, which had been open since the start of their high school days. It wasn't at all fancy or busy. It was just a café, full of regular customers and the occasional new ones.

Ino came to a halt, when the café was just only a few steps away. Hinata, who's wrist was still in Ino's hand, stopped as well. Instead of looking forward, she looked towards Ino to get an answer to why she had stopped so abruptly.

She only read shock on her face; her eyes were wide, her mouth was gaped, and her cheeks were stained with a rose hue.

This made Hinata turn her head to forward to the direction in which Ino's eyes were locked on, however as she looked on, she couldn't find anything wrong. So taking a bold move she took a long step forward, only to be pulled back by the hand that was still on her wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" whispered Ino. Hinata was surprised to see that there was no malice or oomph with that statement. It was just a dry and flat question, filled with no emotion.

"The café is just right t-there," Hinata began. "I was only…" She had trailed off once she caught sight of Ino's serious expression. Her mind began to wonder what had made her so upset that it caused her to look as if her face was void of all emotions.

"I…I-I," Ino, turned away from the café, and looked directly at Hinata. "Change of plans." She stated.

"U-um, okay?" Hinata looked once more at the café, and sighed. It seemed like she wasn't getting that hot chocolate today after all.

"How about we check out that new café, that opened up just last month?" She said with urgency.

"U-um, I guess we could." Hinata stated.

"Alright, let's get going then!"

It seemed that once the two women were far away from the other café, Ino had regained her normal demeanor, and Hinata was happy that she was going to be getting a cup of hot chocolate. The weather had gotten worse as the afternoon came about, and as the wind picked up the two picked up their pace, racing to the café. When they came to a small building placed on the corner of the street, they were surprised to say the very least, to read a sign that read, 'NOW OPEN; Sunrise Café'.

"I-Is this it?" Hinata had stopped walking, as she looked pass the sign and into the building.

"I'm pretty sure." Ino reassured her.

"O-oh, a-alright." Hinata whispered, and she and Ino made their way into the building.

As the entered, they were hit in the face with a warm smell. A rush of emotions overcame them. The atmosphere was cozy, and as they looked around, taking in their surroundings, the place was deemed 'cute' in their minds. With its wooden furniture, and autumn-themed decorations, they couldn't help but gasped and twist their head around, at all that was around them.

"Oh my, this place is so adorable." Ino, linked her arms with Hinata's, and they walked side-by-side as they looked for the perfect place to sit.

"W-why haven't we c-come here before?" Hinata stated as they sat at a table in the far corner of the room, where they had a perfect view of the whole place, and the entry way so they could see customers come and go.

"I don't even know," Ino sniffed the air. "It smells, feels, and is just overall in general better than that usual café we go to."

"I-I don't know a-about that…"

Ino stared at Hinata in disbelief.

"You have to be kidding me." She stated.

"W-well, u-um no, I'm not."

"What? But why?" Ino franticly questioned.

Hinata laughed.

"Well, we've just walked in, Ino! I-It's not like we've even had their food yet, or have good service. I mean, no one has greeted us yet, and I'm pretty sure we can't go off looks alone, w-when judging establishments like these."

Ino stared blankly at Hinata. However when she was about to spit out a rebuttal, she was interrupted by a deep, smooth voice.

Ino turned her head slowly, about to start a conversation about how interrupting people wasn't quite right in her book. However, before she could even mutter a single word, her breathe got taken away and her jaw hit the ground. Standing in front of her was the most gorgeous man she had ever set eyes on. Her heart started to beat faster as she held eye contact with his maroon eyes. She lowered her gaze only to scan his body, which through his flimsy uniform, look specular in her opinion.

Ino melted in her seat. She absolutely adored this café.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't know if there will be a next chapter but there might! For some reason I like writing stories that have to do with Ino & Hinata visiting cafés...I feel like if they were really good friends that's all they would do...and talk about everyone in Konoha behind their backs. Ehehee. c:


End file.
